


Wróć do domu na święta

by Maire1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluffy, Gen, Horror, frau perchta
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: Sezon 13, Winchesterowie poszukują nefilima Jacka, a więc i medium, którego mogłoby go namierzyć i tak trafiają z powrotem do miasteczka parapsychików Lily Dale oraz Melanie Golden, do której niegdyś Dean robił maślane oczy. W okolicy grasuje jeden z potworów Bożego Narodzenia - straszliwa wiedźma Frau Perchta, a na drodze braci staje kolejne, nieco alkoholiczne medium - Malice.





	1. Chapter 1

Noclegownia dla bezdomnych w Lily Dale mieściła się przy Rose Avenue w parterowym budynku pamiętającym wojnę secesyjną. Raptem trzy dwunastoosobowe sale z piętrowymi łóżkami, dwie wciąż okupowane łazienki z prysznicami zaopatrzonymi w wahadłowe drzwiczki zakrywające najbardziej strategiczne regiony ciała kąpiących się – o ile nie chciało się ujawniać niczego niestosownego, nie warto się było schylać po mydło, i kuchnia ze stołówką mieszczące się w piwnicy, w której wciąż pachniało gotowaną kapustą, choćby na obiad było zupełnie coś innego. Przybrudzone ściany, zielone linoleum, ostre światło jarzeniówek i personel radosny jak kondukt pogrzebowy w deszczowy dzień i sympatyczny jak Scrooge przed spotkaniem trzech duchów Bożego Narodzenia. A i tak Malice cieszyła się, że udało jej się dostać miejsce w tę chłodną, zimową noc, kiedy za oknami padał śnieg z deszczem, a śliskie chodniki uciekały spod nóg. Pozwolili jej zostać w noclegowni, bo od dwóch dni nie wzięła do ust kropli alkoholu – a tylko Bóg wie, jakie to było trudne, więc w końcu spełniła ich standardy. Pijącym i ćpunom wstęp surowo wzbroniony, niech sobie zamarzają gdzieś pod śmietnikiem.

Malice nie chciała zamarznąć, dlatego postanowiła urządzić sobie własny, prywatny odwyk. Patrząc na swoje lekko drżące dłonie i czując na podniebieniu suchość Sahary, nie była już tego taka pewna, ale kiedy powiedziało się „a”, trzeba dopowiedzieć „b”. Byle tylko nie zdejmować cienkich, skórkowych rękawiczek, upomniała się w myślach, bo dojdzie do nieszczęścia i wywalą ją stąd na zbity pysk. Dlatego, choć wyglądała zabawnie, siedząc na grzejącej w pupę pralkosuszarce w powyciąganych, szarych spodniach dresowych, czarnej koszulce na ramiączkach i bez skarpetek, za to w cielistych, wilgotnych po kąpieli rękawiczkach, nie zamierzała ich ściągać. Jej pozostałe ciuchy wirowały w praniu, dokumentnie brudząc wodę, ale obiecując, że po wyjęciu będą czyste, suche, pachnące i cieplutkie. Jak ona sama. Nareszcie. Dla miłego uczucia czystości była w stanie pogodzić się z mdłościami, suchością w gardle, bólem głowy i drżącymi rękoma.

Obiecała sobie, że to Boże Narodzenie będzie zupełnie inne od ostatnich. Wciąż towarzyszyła jej klątwa widzenia i nadal nie miała własnego kąta do spania, rodziny ani przyjaciół, nie licząc Mel, którą przy ostatnim spotkaniu okradła, więc wstydziła się jej spojrzeć w oczy, ale po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna była trzeźwa. Ile można uciekać przed samym sobą, topiąc żale w alkoholu? Tak, to było pytanie retoryczne, bo od kilku lat właśnie to robiła, po drodze tracąc zdrowy rozsądek, pracę, znajomych i dach nad głową, ale miała szczery zamiar z tym skończyć. W sam raz na Gwiazdkę. Taki prezent. Lepszy niż te kupowane w centrum handlowym w szale przedświątecznych zakupów.

Choć, oprócz medalu Anonimowych Alkoholików, przydałaby jej się nowe dżinsy, bo stare miały więcej dziur niż szwajcarski ser i to niekoniecznie ze względu na modę, co skonstatowała, wyciągając suche pranie z bębna. Cóż, pomyśli o tym jutro. Może w jakimś charity shopie dostanie coś w swoim rozmiarze, najlepiej po jakiejś wiecznie odchudzającej się, niezbyt wyrośniętej nastolatce – Malice była filigranowa jak laleczka z porcelany.

Chwilowo zapakowała ciuchy do mocnego, żeglarskiego worka, z którym się nie rozstawała i zarzucając go na chudziutkie ramię, powędrowała do sali noclegowej, mijając po drodze sprzątaczkę w różowym kitlu, która rzuciła jej potępiające spojrzenie. Fakt, zadeptała jej świeżo umytą podłogę, o ile można zadeptać podłogę na bosaka, będąc lekkim jak piórko. Jednak było już bardzo późno, więc pewnie kobiecina marzyła, by skończyć dyżur i pójść do domu, a nie bawić się w syzyfowe prace. Malice uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco i przemknęła do wspólnej sali, rozbrzmiewającej symfonią pochrapywań, pokasływań, westchnień i kilkoma mniej przystojnych odgłosów.

Trzy małe halogeny na wysokości kostek dawały niewiele światła, podobnie jak mizerny sznur kolorowych lampek rozwieszony pod sufitem w ramach ozdoby bożonarodzeniowej, ale Malice miała nadzieję, że bez większego trudu trafi na swoje łóżko – trzecie od lewej pod samym oknem, za którym deszcz ze śniegiem przeszedł w uczciwy śnieg o wielkich płatkach. I zapewne by trafiła, gdyby nie to, że tuż przy drzwiach natknęła się na czarną, powykręcaną postać, pochylającą się nad Torrencem – starszym, obleśnym typem, robiącym nieprzyzwoite propozycje wszystkiemu, co się ruszało i z grubsza przypominało kobietę. Żeby tylko propozycje – w zeszłym miesiącu Malice ledwo mu się wyrwała, gdy rozgorzały w nim chuć i poróbstwo. Fuj, stary oblech. Czyżby jednak któraś desperatka skusiła się na jego wdzięki?

Oj, chyba nie. Z ust Malice wydobyło się bardzo ciche i bardzo okrągłe „o”, gdy przypominająca stracha na wróble postać gwałtownie odwróciła się w jej stronę, ukazując długie, skołtunione włosy, lśniące nieprzeniknioną czernią oczy, haczykowaty nos i bezzębne wargi rozciągające się w złym uśmiechu. „Dementor?” odruchowo przemknęło przez myśl Malice, chociaż natrętny głosik w głębi czaszki piszczał, że raczej delirium tremens. Zdecydowanie wolałaby, by zwidywały jej się białe myszki, a nie wysoka, choć przykurczona w sobie starucha w czarnej pelerynie, trzymająca w rękach długie, splątane pęta kiełbasy, jakby chciała się w nie łapczywie wgryźć. Bez zębów będzie jej trudno, pomyślała bezwiednie i tym momencie usłyszała obrzydliwe mlaśnięcie połączone z sykiem uciekających gazów i uderzyła w nią zgniła, słodko-mdląca woń. Zrozumiała, że stara trzyma nie pęta kiełbasy, a wnętrzności wywleczone z brzucha Torrence’a. Ociekające krwią i jakąś kleistą mazią, kapiącymi na łóżko grubym kap, kap, kap.

Rzut oka na leżącego na owym łóżku mężczyznę uzmysłowił Malice, że ten już nie żyje i to bardzo. Z obscenicznie rozpłatanego brzucha wysypywały się… śmieci? Dostrzegła strzępy woskowanych opakowań po hamburgerach, zużyte chusteczki higieniczne i skórki od mandarynek, które dostali po kolacji. Na twarzy bezdomnego zastygł grymas przerażenia i bólu, który zapewne będzie jej się śnił do końca życia. Prawdopodobnie rychłego, bo powykrzywiana starucha w czarnym płaszczu właśnie wypuściła z rąk kłąb jelit Torrence’a i poczęła sunąć w stronę Malice urywanymi, drobnymi ruchami jak w źle zmontowanej animacji poklatkowej. Porwane szmaty, lśniące czernią oczy, sine wargi, blada twarz, ręce zakończone ostrymi szponami, z którym wciąż coś skapywało.

\- Niegrzeczny – wysyczała czarownica z przedziwnym akcentem z piekła rodem. – Był niegrzeczny. Inni też niegrzeczni. Wrócę.

Dotąd Malice myślała, że powiedzenie „głos uwiązł komuś w gardle” jest grubą przesadą, ale jej właśnie uwiązł. Nie potrafiła wydobyć z siebie nawet kolejnego „o”. Zdołała jedynie obronnie wyciągnąć przed siebie rękę, nim starucha znalazła się tuż przy niej. Czarny, postrzępiony płaszcz otarł się o nią szorstką, gryzącą fakturą, owiał ją odór rozkładu przemieszanego z wonią przypraw korzennych i cynamonu, a bezdennie czarne oczy stwora zajrzały w głąb jej jestestwa. Nie miało sensu zaklinanie rzeczywistości i powtarzanie „ale ja byłam grzeczną dziewczynką” – starucha zdawała się wiedzieć lepiej. Jednak widać Malice nie była aż tak niegrzeczną, jak jej się zdawało, bo po chwili krótszej niż mrugnięcie oka postać w skłębionej czerni oderwała się od niej i rozpłynęła w ciemnym kącie, jakby wchłonęły ją cienie spod łóżka. Niemożliwe, nie przy tej posturze i gabarytach. A jednak.

Malice kurczowo złapała się za brzuch – szczęśliwie nie rozpłatany i nabrała odrobinę powietrza w obolałe od wstrzymywanego oddechu płuca. Co nie było dobrym pomysłem, bo odrażający zapach wybebeszonych wnętrzności Torrence’a i zawalających mu brzuch śmieci uderzył w nią z nową mocą, a własna żółć podeszła do gardła. Rozejrzała się po wieloosobowej sali noclegowni – zawieszone u powały lampki lśniły różnymi kolorami, za oknem miarowo padał śnieg, a wszyscy pensjonariusze poza wypatroszonym trupem i nią spali jak zabici. Jak gdyby nic się nie wydarzyło. Ja też nic nie widziałam, panie władzo, wymamrotała do siebie Malice, a już na pewno nie staruchę w czerni z zakrzywionymi szponami, pożywiającą się wątpiami tego oblecha, która po wszystkim wczołgała się pod łóżko i zniknęła w ciemności w dwudziestocentymetrowej szparze. Boże, napiłabym się czegoś mocniejszego. Zasłoniła usta dłonią w rękawiczce, powstrzymując nudności i nie patrząc pod nogi, wycofała tyłem do drzwi. Po czym wypadła na korytarz wprost na zmęczoną życiem sprzątaczkę w różowym kitlu i zwymiotowała na świeżo umytą podłogę.

*

Znowu szły święta Bożego Narodzenia, w zasadzie przez Winchesterów nie obchodzone, bo przeważnie nie mieli na nie czasu ani ochoty. Nie inaczej było tym razem. Wciąż psychicznie obolali po stracie Mary, nie zdążywszy nacieszyć się cudownym zmartwychwstaniem Castiela, który niemal od razu po powrocie przepadł jak błędny ognik na bagnie, szukając Jacka i odzywając się od wielkiego dzwonu, przybici bezskutecznością własnych poszukiwań syna Lucyfera, siedzieli w Bunkrze jak borsuki zaszyte w norze. Nie w głowie było im pieczenie pierniczków, rozwieszanie kolorowych lampek, podjadanie puddingu (3.90 za plastikowy pojemniczek na stacji benzynowej Shella), pakowanie prezentów – których i tak nie mieli, a nawet, o zgrozo, szykowanie ostro doprawionego alkoholem eggnogu. Na dwa dni przed Gwiazdką nie mieli dosłownie niczego związanego ze świętami, a ich nastrój bardziej pasowałby do obchodzenia żydowskiego pokutniczego Jom Kippur.

\- I co? – spytał smętnie Dean, siedzący przy stoliku z nogami wyciągniętymi na środek pokoju, coraz bardziej zsuwając się z krzesła, jakby było oblodzone i bez przekonania popijając Coorsa. Od siedzenia bolał go tyłek, od wpatrywania się w ekran laptopa łzawiły oczy, a piwo było za ciepłe i dawno straciło bąbelki. 

\- I nic – odparł równie smętnie i zgodnie z prawdą Sam. Młodszy Winchester siedział zgarbiony przy drugim, obłożonym książkami stoliku, oburącz podpierając głowę, bo zaczynała go boleć. – A jak Cas?

\- Tak samo – burknął Dean, z niechęcią odstawiając piwo. – Czyli nic.

Dzwonił do niego rano, ale Castiel zbył go jak natrętną muchę. Szuka Jacka. Nie dowiedział się niczego nowego. Jak się dowie, da znać. Odczepcie się ode mnie – a nie, to ostatnie Dean dopowiedział sobie sam. Mało nie umarł ze szczęścia, kiedy Cas wrócił cały i zdrowy, a teraz wydawało się, że anioł ma ich w głębokim poważaniu. Cholerna Zosia Samosia. Brakowało mu go.

\- Patience? – rzucił Sam, ściskając dwoma palcami nasadę nosa. Demon migreny czaił się za węgłem. Sam nie cierpiał brać prochów, ale jeśli ból głowy się rozszaleje, wyłączy go na kilka godzin.

\- Sześć wiadomości na poczcie głosowej – skwitował Dean ze wzruszeniem ramion. – Chyba nie ma ochoty odpowiadać. Poza tym nie jestem pewien, czy w przypadku nefilima medium to dobry pomysł.

\- Wszystkie inne wyczerpaliśmy - westchnął Sam, machnięciem dłoni ogarniając pootwierane książki, laptopa i stosik schludnie wykaligrafowanych karteczek z zaklęciami, dodając z prawdziwym smutkiem. - Missouri by nam pomogła.

\- Taa, tak samo jak Pamela – zgodził się starszy brat, zsuwając się jeszcze niżej na krześle i krzywiąc usta w niemiłym grymasie. – Tylko wiesz co? Obie nie żyją.

Sam wzdrygnął się nieznacznie. Minorowy nastrój Deana zaczynał mu się udzielać niczym wyjątkowo zjadliwa grypa. A było już tak dobrze. Dean przestał naskakiwać na Jacka i powoli się do niego przekonywał, odzyskanie Casa uszczęśliwiło go niczym pchłę w butelce z krwią, a w westernowym Dodge City bawił się jak dziecko. Tylko później wszystko szlag trafił. Jak zwykle. Obu przydałby się dobry psychoterapeuta, a nie medium, czy nawet całe ich miasteczko. Miasteczko?

\- Lily Dale! – niemal wykrzyknął Sam, prostując się gwałtownie i zapominając o budzącej się migrenie. – Przecież możemy pojechać do Lily Dale.

Dean zapatrzył się na niego z rozchylonymi ustami, wyglądając przy tym ciut gapowato.

\- Bracie – powiedział uroczyście, poprawiając się na krześle, by z niego nie spaść i jednym energicznym ruchem zamykając pokrywę laptopa. – Niegłupiś.

„Czasami” dodał w myśli, ale nie powiedział tego na głos, nie chcąc robić Samowi przykrości. W końcu to był naprawdę niezły pomysł. Poza tym może spotkają Melanie, której niegdyś uratowali życie – właściwie to Sam uratował jej życie, paląc kości Margaret Fox. Nie obraziłby się za ponowne spotkanie, chociaż wolałby, żeby nie czytała mu z ręki, bo może tym razem wizje nie będą niewyraźne…

*

Lily Dale żyło świętami Bożego Narodzenia. Świąteczne dekoracje na ulicach, domach, nietypowym budynku ratusza z kopułką a la Kreml i Muzeum Spirytystów błyszczały wszystkimi kolorami tęczy, skrząc się wśród bieli śniegu, miejscami nieco zadeptanego. Prócz mnóstwa wahadełek, piramidek, różdżek, szklanych kul i łapaczy snów w oknach wystaw sklepowych pojawiły się przeładowane ozdobami choinki, stroiki, aniołki, pluszowe renifery ciągnące sanie z jowialnym, tłuściutkim Mikołajem i nieco nadmiernie rozebrane Śnieżynki z prezentami. Oraz mnóstwo, mnóstwo mrugających w spokojnym lub przeciwnie – szalonym, rytmie światełek. Biorąc pod uwagę, że Lily Dale stanowiło przystań dla spirytystów i medium, większości z nich musiały objawić się duchy Bożego Narodzenia, zmuszając do zawieszania ozdóbek nawet na cmentarzu, kryjącym kości Charlesa B. Rosmy, ulubionego ducha sióstr Fox (których kości bracia Winchesterowie spalili sześć lat wcześniej).

Czarny Chevrolet Impala ze śnieżną czapeczką na dachu parkował przy Cottage Row, śniąc swoje sny  o nowym filtrze powietrza i zimowym płynie do spryskiwaczy, podczas Sam i Dean grzali się przed kominkiem, popijając grzane wino z goździkami i półgłosem rozmawiają z Melanie Golden, wnuczką słynnej Goldy. Od ich ostatniego spotkania przed sześciu laty Melanie zyskała siwe pasma w ciemnych włosach i kurze łapki w kącikach czekoladowych oczu, ale nie straciła na zdrowym rozsądku i krzepiącej pogodzie ducha. Dean nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jej zgrabnej kibici w dopasowanym spodnium i prostej, kremowej bluzce, roziskrzonych ciemnych oczu i pełnych, skorych do uśmiechu ust, gorączkowo zastanawiając się, jakim go zapamiętała i na ile sam się postarzał.

\- Pamiętacie, że odczytuję jedynie mowę ciała? – spytała z lekkim uśmiechem Melanie, ostrożnie popijając gorące, czerwone wino z kubka z motywem zimowego krajobrazu godnego obrazu Thomasa Kinkade’a i rozsiadając się wygodniej na fotelu przy kominku wprost stworzonym do rozsiadania się na nim. – Nie jestem medium, podobnie jak trzy czwarte mieszkańców Lily Dale.

\- I nie wyginasz łyżeczek – mruknął Sam, przypominając sobie Nikolaja, który niegdyś zginął śmiercią tragiczną, zabity przez ducha Margaret Fiox rozlicznymi sztućcami.

\- Nie wyginam – zgodziła się Melanie, uśmiechając przede wszystkim do Deana.

\- Ale znasz jakieś prawdziwe medium? – upewnił się Sam, widząc co się święci, ale nic nie mogąc na to poradzić. Jeszcze chwila, a będzie musiał zostawić tych dwoje samych, tak jak wówczas w kafejce.

Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, wracając do tabletu, od którego nie mógł się oderwać, wciąż szukając informacji o jakichś niezwykłych zdarzeniach mogących świadczyć o miejscu pobytu młodziutkiego nefilima. Oby tylko nic mu się nie stało, chociaż w głębi ducha musiał przyznać, że jak dotąd młody nieźle radził sobie ze znikaniem z radaru ludzi, aniołów i demonów. Chyba, że któraś z grup już zdążyła zaanektować go dla siebie. Tfu, tfu, na psa urok.

Tymczasem Melanie spochmurniała, odstawiając kubek z winem.

\- Camille miała pewien dar – zaczęła niechętnie, a obaj Winchesterowie – w tym Sam znad tabletu, niemal jednocześnie przytaknęli, z nagłym poczuciem winy przypominając sobie, że kiedyś nie udało im się uratować przyjaciółki Melanie, choć byli pewni, że pozbyli się właściwego ducha. – I pewien dar ma Malice, ale…

\- Malice? – podchwycił pospiesznie Dean, podczas gdy Sam zadowolił się oderwaniem od świata on-line i pytającym uniesieniem brwi.

\- Malice Watts, moja przyjaciółka jeszcze z czasów liceum – wyjaśniła Melanie i zawahała się na chwilę, wykonując nieokreślony ruch ręką, coś pomiędzy ubolewaniem a zniechęceniem. – Ma dar widzenia poprzez przedmioty, ale uważa go bardziej za przekleństwo niż błogosławieństwo. Wciąż nosi rękawiczki, byleby tylko niczego nie dotknąć gołą ręką.

\- Jak Jane z X-menów – wyrwało się Deanowi. Sam uniósł oczy do nieba – starszemu bratu wszystko kojarzyło się z filmami. Dobrze, że nie tylko i wyłącznie porno.

\- Prawie – zgodziła się Mel miękko i westchnęła, zaglądając do kubka z winem, jakby na jego dnie szukała właściwej odpowiedzi. – Ma też podobne tendencje autodestrukcyjne. Nie cierpi swego daru i  robi, co może, by go zagłuszyć. Pije. Sporo. Od lat.

Sam instynktownie rzucił szybkie spojrzenie Deanowi. Tak, jego brat także sporo pił, by zagłuszyć… hm, po tyle latach, przygodach i kacach moralnych, miał co zagłuszać. Dean spokojnie odwzajemnił spojrzenie brata, kpiąco unosząc jedną brew, co miało oznaczać – owszem, piję, ale jeszcze niedawno sam mi proponowałeś piwo do śniadania, młody, żeby mi tylko poprawić nastrój, więc nie rób takiej miny, bo tkwimy w tym obaj.

Sam westchnął z rezygnacją i wrócił do tabletu, ukradkiem wpisując nazwisko przyjaciółki Melanie – a nuż mu się poszczęści. Może, mimo niechęci do swojego daru, wystąpiła na jakimś konwencie parapsychików, albo prowadziła własną praktykę – daj mi dotknąć, a powiem ci, kim jesteś.

\- A więc twoja przyjaciółka pije – podjął Dean, z niezmąconym spokojem upijając łyk grzanego, już nieco wychłodzonego, ale wciąż upojnie pachnącego cynamonem i goździkami, wina ze swojego kubka z wiewiórką w czapce Mikołaja. – Czyli mamy jej szukać w najbliższym barze? Czy może na spotkaniu AA?

\- Nie jestem pewna – zakłopotana Melanie spuściła oczy, wbijając je w dywan. – Dosyć długo nie miałyśmy ze sobą kontaktu, bo…

\- Bo piła? – mruknął Sam, trudno powiedzieć czy z lekkim potępieniem, czy współczuciem.

Poprawił się na fotelu, w ostatniej chwili chwytając zsuwający się z kolan tablet. On też czasem nie wiedział, czy lepiej byłoby siłą zaciągnąć Deana na spotkanie Anonimowych Alkoholików, czy dać mu święty spokój. I tak było o niebo lepiej niż kiedyś. Zdecydowanie lepiej.

Tymczasem Melanie, nieświadoma toku rozumowanie Sama, ani problemów z nadmiarem alkoholu, z jakimi borykał się starszy z Winchesterów, uważający samego siebie za alkoholika, ale funkcjonującego (coś jak Sherlock Holmes – funkcjonujący socjopata), przygryzła wargi i zarumieniła się lekko.

\- Wiecie, jak to jest – zaczęła bezradnie. – Było coraz gorzej i gorzej. Ja wciąż jestem w rozjazdach i rzadko na dłużej bywam w Lily Dale, a kiedy się ostatnio widziałyśmy, Mal podprowadziła mi trochę pieniędzy. Trudno – sama bym dała, jakbym wiedziała, że potrzebuje, ale po tym chyba zrobiło jej się głupio. Zniknęła z portali społecznościowych i przestała odpowiadać na moje telefony.

\- Zniknęła z facebooka? – zapytał Sam z niedowierzaniem podszytym zgrozą, co słysząc, Dean mało nie parsknął śmiechem. Widocznie według jego młodszego brata, jeśli kogoś nie było na necie, przestawał istnieć.

\- Czyli nie wiesz, gdzie jest? – upewnił się.

Ponownie popatrzył na Melanie z niekłamaną przyjemnością, nie tylko wizualną. Po kilku latach niewidzenia nadal była śliczna jak z obrazka, ale jednocześnie niegłupia i niezwykle rozważna jak na medium, a do tego miała ten sam problem, co Winchesterowie – ktoś, na kim im zależało, zniknął z pola widzenia. I wyglądało na to, że jedynie znajdując jej przyjaciółkę, mogą mieć szansę na namierzenie Jacka. Chyba, że Cas wpadnie na inny, odświeżający pomysł. Jeśli się w końcu odezwie…

\- Nie wiem – przyznała dziewczyna ze wstydem. - Kiedy wreszcie do niej wpadłam, okazało się, że się wyprowadziła, a właściwie uciekła, nie płacąc za mieszkanie, a gdy pojechałam do niej do pracy w archiwum miejskim, powiedzieli mi, że od kilku miesięcy u nich nie pracuje. Przepadła jak kamień w wodę.

\- Rodzina? – podsunął Dean, ale Melanie tylko potrząsnęła głową.

Rodzice Malice zmarli, ba – zapili się na śmierć, gdy była jeszcze nastolatką, a przyczepa na obrzeżach Lily Dale, w której mieszkali, nie była miejscem, do którego ktokolwiek chciałby wrócić. Poza tym i tak należała do miasta, odkąd Tracy i Matthew Watts przestali płacić jakiekolwiek opłaty, bo nie starczało im na alkohol. Malice od lat pomieszkiwała u przyjaciółki, a później wynajmowała niewielkie służbowe mieszkanko archiwum.

\- Cóż, Lily Dale nie jest dużym miasteczkiem – oznajmił znienacka Sam znad swojego tabletu, obracając go w ręku, by pokazać Melanie ekran. – Mówiłaś, że twoja przyjaciółka nazywa się Malice Watts, tak?

\- Tak – odparła powoli, wpatrując się w artykuł z „Lily Dale News”. Na niezbyt wyraźnym zdjęciu stało kilka osób, w tym drobna, wychudzona, blada jak duch Malice w samym podkoszulku i spodniach od dresu, z dłońmi w nieodłącznych rękawiczkach. – O Boże.

\- Bóg chwilowo nie ma z tym nic wspólnego – burknął Dean, przejmując tablet od brata, by lepiej przyjrzeć się znalezisku i czytając na głos tandetny nagłówek. – „Czy Mikołaj tym razem przyniósł rózgę? Krwawa rzeź w noclegowni dla bezdomnych”. Chwytliwy tytuł, nie powiem. Wygląda na to, że twoja przyjaciółka była świadkiem morderstwa. Miejmy nadzieję, że tylko świadkiem.

Melanie ledwo go słyszała. Przed oczyma wciąż miała bladą, wychudzoną twarz przyjaciółki, okoloną ostrzyżonymi niemalże na jeża, popielatowymi włosami, jej podkrążone, ciemne oczy i napis „noclegownia dla bezdomnych” i było jej niewyobrażalnie, niewymownie wstyd. Zawiodła Malice. Zawiodła z kretesem.

*

Malice siedziała na tylnym siedzeniu Impali i trzęsła się, nie tyle z zimna - choć ogrzewanie w starym chevrolecie pozostawiało nieco do życzenia, co z nerwów. Nie pomagały grube, frotowe skarpety, które podarowała jej Melanie, czyste, choć dziurawe dżinsy, ani kurtka pożyczona przez Sama – o wiele na nią za duża i pachnąca cedrową wodą po goleniu. Mel próbowała ją przytulić, ale Malice nie bardzo chciała na to pozwolić, więc siedziała sztywno, otulona kurtką po samą szyję i trzęsła się lekko, acz zauważalnie. Nagłe pojawienie się przyjaciółki w towarzystwie dwóch, trzeba przyznać, niebywale przystojnych łowców potworów – przynajmniej za takowych się podawali, byłoby prawdziwym wstrząsem, gdyby nie ten wcześniejszy, z którego nadal nie potrafiła się otrząsnąć. W końcu niecodziennie czarownica z bajek dla dzieci patroszy kogoś na twoich oczach. Bo był niegrzeczny. Ha, pewnie był, ale kto nie jest?

\- Ona wróci – wymruczała cichutko, jak gdyby sama do siebie, ale Sam i tak ją usłyszał i całym sobą odwrócił w jej stronę, aż zaskrzypiało wysłużone siedzenie pasażera. Odkąd wsiedli do Impali, Malice zastanawiała się, jak młodszy z Winchesterów się w niej mieścił, bo tak jak ona była niewysoka i drobna, tak on postury rozrośniętej żyrafy.

\- Ta wiedźma? – upewnił się.

\- Pierwsze słyszę, żeby wiedźmy pachniały cynamonem i przyprawami korzennymi, a poznałem niejedną – burknął Dean, gwałtownie skręcając kierownicą, by uniknąć zderzenia z tarasującym drogę ojcem rodziny niosącym ogromną choinkę, za którym biegła zaaferowana żona z mnóstwem paczek i trójka rozbieganych dzieci.

Co go podkusiło, by wpakować się na główną ulicę Lily Dale, do granic możliwości zatłoczoną miłośniczkami przedświątecznych zakupów? Bożonarodzeniowy kiermasz z bombkami, lampkami, świecidełkami, robótkami ręcznymi, słodyczami i tandetnymi dekoracjami - w tym wielkim plastikowym Mikołajem powożącym zaprzęg równie plastikowych, wyjątkowo brzydkich reniferów, trwał w najlepsze, korkując ulicę wzdłuż i wszerz. Będzie dobrze, jeśli przedostaną się na spokojniejszą stronę miasteczka, nim zabłyśnie pierwsza gwiazdka.

\- Rowena używała korzennych perfum – wyrwało się Samowi.

\- Tak? A kiedy ją tak dokładnie wąchałeś? - zainteresował się Dean z przekąsem, ale nie doczekał od brata odpowiedzi.

\- Kenzo Elephant? – podpowiedziała Melanie, która ogólnie miała słabość do perfum Kenzo, przede wszystkim Jungle.

\- To nie były perfumy – zaprotestowała Malice, nerwowo poprawiając się na siedzeniu, by odsunąć dalej od przyjaciółki, której i tak było nieswojo, że Mal wzdryga się przed jej dotknięciem i która była przekonana, że tamta obwinia ją za porzucenie na pastwę losu, gdy tymczasem panna Watts pomyślała po prostu, że w kontraście do pachnącej Kenzo Jungle Melanie, ona sama pachnie biedą, najtańszym mydłem i proszkiem do prania, a pod tym wszystkim – kto wie, może nadal tanią whisky. – To był zapach jej skóry, włosów, płaszcza. Woniała niczym piernikowy ludzik. Jak cały domek z piernika. Nie licząc żelazistego odoru krwi i soków trawiennych, oczywiście.

\- Domek z piernika? – powtórzył Dean i skrzywił się lekko. – Nie, mowy nie ma, Babę Jagę już ukatrupiliśmy.

\- Jak? Spaliliście ją w piecu? – bąknęła Melanie, na co Dean rzucił jej szybkie, dosyć ponure spojrzenie przez ramię.

\- Tak jakby – burknął i zwolnił jeszcze bardziej, bo pick-up przed nimi ostrzegawczo zaświecił na czerwono światłami stopu. Kolejna rodzina tarasująca drogę. Cudownie.

\- Bo zjadała dzieci – powiedział Sam tonem wyjaśnienia. – Piekła je.

\- O – podsumowała ciut wieloznacznie Melanie, wzdrygając się nerwowo.

\- A ta Baba Jaga żarła flaki Torrence’a na surowo – wybuchnęła znienacka Malice, która zaczynała wychodzić z siebie z tęsknoty za łykiem alkoholu i zacisnęła obleczone w rękawiczki ręce w pięści, by powstrzymać dygot. – Widać jest z tych, co nie lubią gotować.

\- Bo to nie jest Baba Jaga – zwrócił jej uwagę Dean, coraz bardziej zirytowany ślimaczym tempem, w jakim się poruszali. Przedświąteczny szał zakupów, oby go cholera. Przecież wystarczy zjechać na stację benzynową i kupić jakiś drobiazg.

\- Chwileczkę – powiedział Sam, gestem pełnym zastanowienia przegarniając włosy i zakładając niesforny, kasztanowy kosmyk za ucho. – Coś mi świta…

\- Promyk nadziei? – prychnął Dean.

\- Też – odciął się młodszy brat. – Ale nie o to mi chodziło. Boże Narodzenie, zła starucha, kara dla niegrzecznych, zapach piernika…

\- Oraz krwi i rozpłatanych wnętrzności – podsunął usłużnie Dean.

\- Oraz – zgodził się Sam, unosząc rękę, by powstrzymać brata przed dalszym mówieniem. – Czytałem o tej czarownicy u braci Grimm - to Frau Perchta.

\- Frau? – spytała niepewnie Malice. Zabrzmiało z niemiecka. Jeśli chodzi o niemiecki, znała jedynie Jaggermaistera, nomen omen ziołowo-korzenny likier o słodko gorzkim smaku. W poznawaniu alkoholi świata była niezła, choć pod koniec kariery alkoholiczki skończyła z najtańszą whisky przy boku. Jak jej rodzice. Jednym słowem to prawda, ze niedaleko pada jabłko od jabłoni, nawet jeśli ona i oni pili z zupełnie innych powodów.

\- U braci Grimm? – wszedł jej w słowo Dean, uśmiechając się pod nosem. – Ale w której wersji?

\- Właściwej – warknął Sam. – Frau Perchta to taki germański odpowiednik pomocnika Świętego Mikołaja, którym w niemieckich Alpach był rogaty Krampus. Grzecznym rozdaje po srebrnej monecie, a niegrzecznym…

\- Wciska śmieci do brzuszka – podpowiedziała ponuro Malice, mocniej otulając się połami samowej kurtki. – Słodkie.

\- Krampus, czyli ichniejszy Mikołaj też bywał nie lepszy – przyznał Sam, mówiąc po trochu do dziewczyn na tylnym siedzeniu, a po trochu do Deana, który właśnie nie wtrzymał świątecznych korków na głównej ulicy Lily Dale i nacisnął klakson.

Jak na staruszkę Impala była głośna niczym trąba jerychońska, aż zaświdrowało im w uszach, zagłuszając dobiegające zewsząd i znikąd „Jingle bells” i „Last Christmas”. Na szczęście pick-upowi przed nim także, bo wreszcie wyminął przeszkodę i przyspieszył, udostępniając więcej pola do manewru, co Dean skwapliwie wykorzystał. Może jednak dojadą do mieszkania Melanie przed pierwszą gwiazdką.

– Miał paszczę z wielkim jęzorem, rogi, łańcuchy, biczysko i oskomę na niegrzeczne dzieci, które porywał do wielkiego worka, a później zjadał -  kontynuował swój wywód Sam. - Chyba nie na surowo.

\- Pocieszające - jęknęła Melanie bez większego przekonania w głosie. - Co oni mieli z tym zjadaniem? Baba Jaga, Krampus, ta czarownica…

\- Bo to bracia Grimm – wyrzekł Dean takim tonem, jakby rzucał największą obelgę świata. Biorąc pod uwagę, że kiedyś niechcący przeczytał pierwotną wersję „Kopciuszka”, w której złe siostry obcinały sobie po kawałku stopy, a na koniec gołębie wydziobywały im oczy, miał o nich jak najgorsze zdanie. – A jak ją można zabić? Tą Frau coś tam?

\- Jeszcze nie wiem – przyznał Sam, choć nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto by się tym załamywał. – Ale się dowiem. Dowiemy.

\- Chcecie ją zabić? – spytała z niedowierzaniem Malice, rzucając siedzącej obok przyjaciółce pytające spojrzenie. To ty ich znasz, Mel – gadają od rzeczy, czy naprawdę zapolują na tego strasznego, śmierdzącego cynamonem i krwią stwora z haczykowatym nosem i szponami jak brzytwy?

\- Od tego jesteśmy – powiedział spokojnie Dean, nieznacznie wzruszając ramionami. – W przerwach, kiedy nie ratujemy świata przed Apokalipsą, ani nie szukamy syna Lucyfera. Jeśli pomożesz nam przy tym ostatnim, my w międzyczasie zajmiemy się Frau Perchtą. Tylko musimy wiedzieć, gdzie następnym razem uderzy.

\- Mówiłam wam, że ona wróci – wyszeptała Malice, blednąc bardziej niż dotychczas i odruchowo, po raz pierwszy odkąd wsiadła do samochodu, szukając dłoni Melanie, by fizycznie poczuć jej wsparcie. – Powiedziała, że wróci. Słyszałam.

\- Do noclegowni dla bezdomnych? – pytanie Deana zabrzmiało raczej retorycznie. – Ha, w takim razie, kochany braciszku, który z nas bardziej przypomina menela?


	2. Chapter 2

Sam O’Neil, który nie miał nic wspólnego z aktorem Samem O’Neilem, choćby bardzo tego pragnął, był drobnym złodziejaszkiem i oddanym alkoholikiem, czczącym ducha Bożego Narodzenia w butelce bourbona. To znaczy, bardzo chętnie uczciłby go bourbonem, gdyby miał butelkę w zasięgu ręki. Ale nie miał, bo w cholernej noclegowni przy Rose Avenue alkohol był, kurna jego mać, zabroniony. A Sama suszyło. Dlatego ciemną wigilijną nocą cichcem zakradł się do kuchni, by ukradkiem rozejrzeć po kuchennych szafkach. Musieli gdzieś trzymać rum do świątecznego puddingu, prawda? Nie tylko te narzędzia na blacie, które zostawił jakiś niedbały „złota rączka” próbujący załatać kolejną awarię noclegowni – a w tym miejscy psuło się niejedno.

Wspinając się na palce – a był wyjątkowo niewysoki, O’Neil zaglądał na górną półkę pełną makaronów, ryżu i kasz, kiedy kątem oka dostrzegł ciemną postać w korytarzyku prowadzącym na zaplecze. Wspomniawszy na tragiczną śmierć Torrence’a, czym prędzej zatrzasnął drzwiczki szafki i schował się za lodówkę, ale to był tylko ten nowy, którego dopiero co przyjęli i którego nie znał z ulic Lily Dale. Wysoki jak wieża, w podartych dżinsach, flanelowej koszuli w kratę i beanie naciągniętej po same uszy, spod której wystawały kosmyki półdługich, potarganych włosów. Wyglądał, jakby zmierzał na zaplecze, by wpuścić kogoś tylnymi drzwiami. Hej, może też go suszyło i miał na zewnątrz znajomka z flaszką?

\- Hej, podzielisz się? – spytał O’Neil scenicznym szeptem, nerwowo oblizując wargi.

\- Nie – odpowiedział stanowczo tamten, nawet nie pytając, czym miałby się podzielić.

Nagle oczy mu się rozszerzyły, jakby zobaczył ducha, doskoczył do O’Neila i odepchnął go z całej siły, aż ten wylądował chudym tyłkiem na ostrym kancie kuchenki. Auć, pomyślał spragniony Irlandczyk, ale nie zdążył wyartykułować skargi na głos. Tuż przed nim wyrosła wysoka, acz kobieca sylwetka w poszarpanym, czarnym płaszczu, wyciągając ku niemu ręce, jakby chciała objąć go w miłosnym uścisku. Na miłosne uściski O’Neil nie miał najmniejszej ochoty – przed trzecią żoną uciekł gdzie pieprz rośnie dobrych dziewięć lat wcześniej, tym bardziej, że dłonie, które po niego sięgały zdobiły potężne, na oko ostre jak brzytwa szpony.

\- Aaa! – wrzasnął wobec tego, wciągając brzuch i wtulając głowę w ramiona jak żółw.

\- Niegrzeczny – wysyczała starucha, pokazując pożółkłe pieńki zębów, które przyśniłyby się koszmarem każdemu dentyście i ruszając na niego z szelestem postrzępionej peleryny, godnej superbohatera, lecz mocno zleżałej. Jak ukłuty ostrogą nowy nabytek noclegowni skoczył między O’Neila i kobiecego dementora, ponownie starając się odepchnąć, tym razem wiedźmę, bo Irlandczyka już nie bardzo miał gdzie.

\- Nieczysty – podjął swoje syczenie stwór, zwracając się w jego stronę. Młody mężczyzna w beanie skrzywił się, jakby nadgryzł cytrynę. O’Neil nie potrafił czytać w myślach, ale wyraz twarzy tamtego wyraźnie świadczył o zniesmaczeniu. Ile razy można słyszeć to samo? Nieczysty? Kropla krwi demona to nie wszystko.

\- Odczep się – poradził od serca, wyszarpując zza pasa zaostrzony kołek i z rozmachem wbijając go Frau Perchcie w klatkę piersiową.

Jednak jedno z dwojga - albo nie trafił w serce, albo czarownica była odporniejsza, niż sądził, bo zamiast rozsypać się w proch i pył (pachnący przyprawami korzennymi), zaskrzeczała na najwyższym „C”, machnęła ręką uzbrojoną w długie szpony i zwinnie odskoczyła w tył, furkocząc postrzępionym, czarnym jak bezgwiezdna noc płaszczem. Jej szpony rozpłatały flanelową koszulę w kratę, biały, przybrudzony t-shirt i dobrze wyćwiczone ciało, zostawiając głęboką, ciętą ranę od boku do boku. Mężczyzna w beanie odruchowo złapał się za brzuch, z niedowierzaniem patrząc to na krew plamiącą mu palce, to na podrygujący kij wystający z piersi stwora, skrzeczącego coraz głośniej i donośniej, z wyraźnie niemieckim akcentem. Bezdenne, czarne oczy straciły zainteresowanie napastnikiem i z powrotem spoczęły na Samie O’Neilu, któremu z wrażenia zaschło w gardle.

\- Niegrzeczny – powtórzyła starucha zdartą płytę i zawirowała dziurawym płaszczem niczym tańczący derwisz wpadający w trans.

\- A ty niby grzeczna? O czystości nie wspominając? – warknął obrońca O’Neila, trzymając się za pocięty brzuch i z trudem łapiąc oddech, ale nie zamierzając się poddawać. Nim starucha z haczykowatym nosem i morderczymi zamiarami dopadła Irlandczyka, rzucił się na nią całym ciałem, przyparł do potężnej, dwukomorowej lodówki i silnym uderzeniem dłoni mocniej wepchnął kołek w pierś, mając nadzieję, że wyjdzie drugą stroną.

\- Sam? – rozdarł się ktoś za ich plecami i w pierwszej chwili O’Neil pomyślał, że chodziło o niego, ale przecież nie znał krótko ostrzyżonego dryblasa w wojskowej kurtce, który wypadł z korytarzyka wiodącego na zaplecze. – Miałeś nie zaczynać samemu, durny bracie!

\- Tak wyszło – wymamrotał tamten, który najwidoczniej nosił to samo imię co O’Neil. Krew z rozciętego brzucha ciekła szeroką strugą między palcami jego lewej dłoni, plamiąc lekko nadtłuczone, niegdyś białe kafelki kuchni noclegowni, a on próbował przytrzymać wymachujące na oślep ręce wiedźmy z dala od siebie. Prawdopodobnie jedno rozpłatanie już mu wystarczyło.

\- Trzeciej Mumii nie oglądałeś? – wrzasnął nowo przybyły, wyciągając zza pleców drugi, perfekcyjnie zaostrzony kołek i wbijając go Frau Perchcie w plecy. – Z obu stron trzeba!

\- Niegrzeczny – wysyczała wiedźma po raz ostatni, bluznęła z ust ciemną krwią, śmierdzącą zgnilizną i cynamonem, zadygotała jak w febrze i obwisła między dwoma mężczyznami jak papierowa lalka. Zapadła się w sobie. Po kilku sekundach została z niej cienka, pomarszczona skóra i poszarpany, dziurawy płaszcz, który nagle stracił na złowieszczości, wydając się zwykłą szmatą. Ot, maska zakładana przez dzieciaki na Halloween, chociaż O’Neil nie tknąłby tego przebrania małym palcem u nogi.

\- Ja pierniczę – wyrwało mu się, gdy ciężko opierał się o kuchenną szafkę. – Od dziś nie wezmę do ust kropli alkoholu.

\- Patrz, nawrócił się – prychnął sarkastycznie facet w wojskowej kurtce. – Prawdziwy Scrooge.

\- Nigdy nie jest za późno na nawrócenie – oświadczył nieznany, acz w tej chwili błogosławiony przez starego irlandzkiego pijaka bezdomny, pod którym właśnie ugięły się nogi. Z rozmachem siadł na wykafelkowanej podłodze, solidnie krwawiąc i łapiąc oddech jak ryba pozbawiona wody.

\- Sammy? – spytał niepewnie jego towarzysz, przyklękając i starając się obejrzeć obficie krwawiącą ranę. A ta sięgała z rozmachem z prawa na lewo, głęboka na kilka centymetrów i brocząca posoką jak młodym winem toczonym prosto z beczki.

\- Czuję, jakby za chwilę miały mi wypłynąć wnętrzności – poskarżył się ranny, patrząc przed siebie wzrokiem zagubionego szczeniaczka.

\- To je trzymaj – poradził ten, który przybył z odsieczą, gorączkowo rozglądając się dookoła, a jednocześnie pospiesznie zdejmując wojskową kurtkę, zapewne po to, by zatamować nią krwawienie. – Dlaczego zawsze musisz obrywać w brzuch?

\- Wcale, że nie – wymamrotał drugi Sam, oddychając coraz szybciej, jak zgoniony koń po wyścigu i blednąc z każdą chwilą. – Częściej mnie duszą. Albo rzucają o ścianę. Albo jedno i drugie.

\- Kurwa mać – podsumował ostrzyżony na jeża facet, przyciskając kłąb materiału do rozciętego brzucha. – Trzeba to jakoś zafastrygować.

Przerażony do granic możliwości Sam O’Neil, który w tym momencie zapomniał o wszystkich trunkach tego i tamtego świata, przeniósł nerwowy wzrok ze zmiętego płaszcza, kryjącego w sobie resztki stwora na dwóch mężczyzn kotłujących się na podłodze, zerknął na leżące na szafce narzędzia tapicerskie i wzniósł się na wyżyny swego intelektu.

\- Zszywacz? – zaproponował, podając go tamującego krew własną kurtką facetowi o wojskowym sznycie. – Widziałem na „Prometeuszu” –  babce pomogło po cesarce po obcym.

Krótko ostrzyżony spojrzał na niego wzrokiem, który mógłby zabić, ale wziął zszywacz do ręki. Ranny sapnął z niedowierzaniem, obronnie unosząc jedną ręką, bo drugą wciąż przytrzymywał powłoki brzuszne.

\- Wy tak na poważnie? – spytał słabym głosem.

I zemdlał z upływu krwi.

*

Malice skuliła się na wygodnej kanapie w salonie Melanie, siedząc z kolanami podciągniętymi pod samą brodę, owinięta ciepłym, polarowym kocem z bałwankiem i niepewnie upiła łyk kakao z trzymanego oburącz kubka. Czekoladowa piana połaskotała ją w nos i zostawiła smugę nad górną wargą.

\- Wiesz, że wolałabym herbatę z duchem? – wymruczała do siedzącej tuż obok przyjaciółki, ale lekko się przy tym uśmiechnęła. Jakimś cudem – zapewne świątecznym, chwilowo nie ciągnęło jej do alkoholu, wprost przeciwnie, na samą myśl o trunkach procentowych robiło jej się ciut niedobrze.

\- Duchy to nic dobrego – odparła Mel, nieobecnym wzrokiem wpatrując się w kłody płonące w kominku i słuchając nieśmiertelnego świątecznego szlagieru „Come home for Christmas” Bon Jovi, sączącego się z radia. – Wierz mi, wiem coś o tym.

\- Zła Baba Jaga też do niczego – prychnęła Malice, ale po sekundzie przyznała z nutą zakłopotania w głosie. – Przepraszam, wtedy ci nie uwierzyłam. Twoja babka, Camille, Nikolaj… myślałam, że ci się pomieszało z żalu.

\- Ale byłaś przy mnie. Nie zostawiłaś, rysując znaczące kółka na czole – westchnęła Melanie, delikatnie poklepując otulone kocem kolano przyjaciółki. – Tymczasem później ja…

\- Tymczasem ty nic nie mogłaś na to poradzić – powiedziała Malice, wzruszając ramionami, co mało nie skończyło się katastrofą dla kubka z kakao. – To tylko i wyłącznie moja wina, że zjechałam po równi pochyłej. Poza tym jakiś czas nieźle udawałam. Przed tobą też.

\- To nie udawaj już więcej, dobrze? – poprosiła Melanie nieśmiało. – Nawet jak będziesz chciała się napić.

\- Ja zawsze chcę się napić – parsknęła Malice, ale na widok miny Mel spasowała, unosząc kubek w geście salutowania. – Chwilowo kakao mi wystarczy.

\- I nigdzie już nie uciekaj – dodała przyjaciółka z nadzieją. - Zostań ze mną na te święta i nie tylko.

\- Wróć na święta do domu – zanuciła Malice z lekkim sarkazmem, wtórując chrypce Jona Bon Jovi. - Chętnie zostanę, wierz mi. Na ulicy jest zimno jak cholera, a w noclegowni grasuje Frau – jak jej tam było? Perchta?

\- Winchesterowie się nią zajmą – odpowiedziała Melanie z odrobiną dumy w głosie, z całego serca wdzięczna, że Malice postanowiła zostać. – W końcu to łowcy potworów.

\- Och, tak, widziałam jak patrzyłaś na tego starszego – zaśmiała się Mal, upijając kolejny łyk kakao i z przyjemnością czując jak rozpływa jej się czekoladowym ciepłem w na podniebieniu. Mniam. – Ciacho. Stanowczy podbródek, pełne usta, prosty nos, cudownie zielone oczy i zawadiackie włosy. Acz mi bardziej podoba się ten drugi, wielkolud o różnobarwnych oczach.

\- Więc się o nich nie pobijemy – podsumowała Melanie z frywolnym uśmiechem.

Malice odwzajemniła uśmiech, zastanawiając się leniwie, jak tu przekonać Sama Winchestera, że jest nie tylko byłą nie byłą alkoholiczką przygarniętą z ulicy i stukniętym medium, nie potrafiącym żyć bez rękawiczek, ale interesującą, atrakcyjną kobietą z wielkim apetytem na życie. Oraz na niego. Zauroczenie od pierwszego wejrzenia, panowie i panie.

\- A o tym synu Lucyfera oni tak na poważnie? – zapytała z wahaniem, próbując zmienić temat na bezpieczniejszy. – Pół człowiek, pół anioł z nieograniczonymi mocami X-mana? O imieniu Jack?

\- Na to wygląda – przytaknęła Melanie, wskazując na leżącą na ławie przed nimi płytę DVD. – Przywieźli ją ze sobą. To podobno nagranie od jego mamy, jedyna rzecz, której są pewni, że dotknął, bo z ciuchami różnie bywa.

\- Ciuchy też do mnie przemawiają – powiedziała melancholijnie Malice, ale z zaciekawieniem zerknęła na płytę w białej kopercie. – Może bym spróbowała? W ramach podziękowania za ratunek przez złą czarownicą?

\- Nie chciałabym cię naciskać – zafrasowała się Melanie, niespokojna o dopiero co odzyskaną równowagę psychiczną przyjaciółki. Trans medialny był chyba ostatnią rzeczą, której w tej chwili było jej trzeba.

\- Hej, nie naciskaj mnie, bo się w sobie zamknę – zażartowała Malice, cytując Osła ze Shreka, po czym odstawiła kubek z kakao na ławę i wyplątała się z otulającego ją koca. Sięgnęła po DVD, wyjęła je z opakowania, obróciła w dłoniach, po czym ściągnęła jedną, cielistą rękawiczkę i opuszkami palców dotknęła srebrzystej, metalicznej powierzchni.

Z punktu widzenia Melanie wyglądało to tak, jakby Mal złapała za drut pod napięciem. Odgięła się w tył, z zamkniętymi oczyma, zębami zaciśniętymi do bólu i ciałem sztywnym jak u Pinokia przed przemianą w żywe dziecko. Gałki oczne pod powiekami śmigały z nadludzką szybkością, próbując zarejestrować zalew obrazów, wrażeń fizycznych i emocji.

Z punktu widzenia Malice było to wskoczenie do wirującej pralki. Znalazła młodziutkiego nefilima od razu, bez pudła, ale łatwiej było nawiązać kontakt, niż go utrzymać. W jednej chwili on wiedział o niej więcej, niż ona o nim. Zagubiona, szukająca zrozumienia dziewczynka kontra twardy orzech zatopiony w nugacie i owinięty złotym pazłotkiem. Bursztynowe światło, moc, smutek, niepewność, żal, nieludzki chłód z kroplą empatii. Co gorsza, namierzyła go w bardzo niegodnym momencie. Jego złociste światło zmagało się z ciemnością nieprzeniknioną jak pokłady węgla w porzuconej kopalni, sączącą się czarnym dymem przez wszystkie szczeliny w skale, duszącą wonią trotylu i siarki. Zło w białym garniturze od Armaniego? Lochy rodem z czasów Inkwizycji? A ten, kogo osłaniał, miał skrzydła. Czarne. Jezus Maria, to było prawdziwe Piekło i chyba sam Lucyfer. Kto mnie szuka, czego chce? Malice pisnęła jak myszka skuszona kawalątkiem sera, złapana w pułapkę bez wyjścia. Szukają cię Winchesterowie, zawołała przez mrok, w desperacji dorzucając - wróć do domu na święta. Widać słuchana przed chwilą świąteczna piosenka Bon Jovi mocno namieszała jej w głowie.

Mrugnięcie oka i kontakt urwał się jak ucięty nożem, a Malice wypuściła z dłoni płytę DVD. Kolejne mrugnięcie okiem i na środku salonu Melanie znienacka zmaterializowały się dwie postacie – chłopak przypominający młodego Leonarda di Caprio (a jeszcze bardziej, nomen omen, Jacka Dawsona z „Titanica”) z fryzurą na Jamesa Deana i podtrzymywany przez niego błękitnooki mężczyzna w zmiętym prochowcu, dziwnie do niego podobny. Obaj niespokojnie oglądali się za siebie, ale nic za nimi nie wyskoczyło, więc z wdziękiem osunęli się na wzorzysty dywan przed kominkiem.

\- Nie przejdzie – oświadczył młody nefilim i zabrzmiało to, jakby powtarzał „No pasaram” - hasło antyfaszystów w Hiszpanii za generała Franco.

\- Kto? – pisnęła Melanie, podrywając się z miejsca i sam nie widząc – zostać, czy uciekać. – Lucyfer?

\- Lucyfer? – spytała w tym samym momencie Malice, znacząco wpatrując się w siedzącego na dywanie mężczyznę o przenikliwie niebieskich oczach. No co, był do niego bardzo podobny, tak? Jak ojciec i syn? A wszak Jack był synem Lucyfera.

\- Asmodeusz – wyjaśnił z niezmąconym spokojem Jack (nie Dawson), podnosząc się z podłogi z wdziękiem młodego źrebaka, któremu po narodzinach wciąż plączą się nogi. – Nie przejdzie.

\- A ja jestem Castiel – przedstawił się spoczywający na dywanie pod kominkiem mężczyzna o podkrążonych oczach, z okręconym wokół szyi w parodii wisielczego sznura niebieskim krawatem, chyba nieco obrażony, że Malice wzięła go za Szatana. – Anioł.

\- Przepraszam – wybąkała Melanie w imieniu przyjaciółki, nie odrywając wzroku od młodziutkiego nefilima. Jak na syna Szatan wyglądał całkiem… normalnie.

 - Sam i Dean? – zapytał tenże, pytająco unosząc brwi i rozglądając się po salonie, jak gdyby próbował wypatrzyć Winchesterów pod stojącą pod oknem rozłożystą choinką ustrojoną w złoto i czerwień i mieniącą się kolorowymi lampkami, bądź na półkach z książkami i bibelotami.

Nim Melanie zdążyła wyjaśnić, że bracia udali się na polowanie, drzwi wejściowe do mieszkania otworzyły się ze słyszalnym hukiem, z podobnym hukiem zatrzasnęły, a do salonu wtoczył się Dean, z całych sił podtrzymujący słaniającego się na nogach Sama, od pasa w dół spływającego krwią, która przemoczyła poły koszuli, brzeg t-shirtu i zesztywniałe od posoki dżinsy.

\- Chyba potrzebujemy karetki – wrzasnął starszy Winchester, usiłując zatargać brata na sofę pod choinką, co przy rozmiarach i bezwładności tamtego nie było sprawą łatwą. – Ciachnęła go cholera. Zszyliśmy zszywaczem, ale długo nie wytrzyma.

\- Zszywaczem? – wyszeptała pobladła Melanie, a Malice bez namysłu rzuciła się na pomoc, w pospiechu naciągając rękawiczkę. Naprawdę nie chciałaby go dotknąć rannego i zobaczyć rzeź Frau Perchty.

Dopiero w tym momencie Dean dostrzegł zastygłego w bezruchu Jacka oraz Castiela, wciąż siedzącego na podłodze, jak gdyby szykował się do medytacji i wpatrującego się w niego wielkimi oczyma. Jak zwykle.

\- A ty gdzie byłeś? – warknął, trudno zgadnąć, do którego z nich, z pomocą Malice sadzając Sama na beżowej sofie. Czerwony ślad ciągnący się za nimi po podłodze jasno świadczył o sporym ubytku krwi młodszego Winchestera, który wydawał się półprzytomny.

\- Wróciłeś – wymamrotał, patrząc wprost na Jacka i uśmiechając słabo posiniałymi wargami. Malice delikatnie przytrzymała go na miejscu i pomogła wyciągnąć się na minimalistycznej sofie, przeznaczonej raczej do przycupnięcia z kawa i książką, niż rozkładania się w pozycji horyzontalnej – za długie nogi Sama zwisały daleko poza krawędź. Instynktownie trzymał się za brzuch, jakby rozłażący się pod palcami. A może to tylko złudzenie i nadmiar śliskiej krwi.

\- Wróciłem – przytaknął Jack, robiąc krok do przodu i rumieniąc się z emocji. – Nie powinienem was zostawiać. Nie powinienem był…

\- Ja myślę! – wrzasnął ponownie Dean, tym razem ewidentnie skupiając wzrok na Castielu. – A ty czemu nie odpowiadałeś na moje telefony, albo gadałeś jak do obcego? Nie raczyłeś nawet powiedzieć, że znalazłeś Jacka?

\- To ja znalazłem Castiela. W celi u Asmodeusza – wtrącił Jack z pewnym zakłopotaniem, kątem oka zerkając na anioła i zastanawiając się, czy powinien wspomnieć o swoim prawdziwym ojcu – Lucyferze, także więzionym przez nowego króla Piekieł, którego zostawił na pastwę losu. – To on mówił za niego.

\- Rycerz Piekieł, który zmienia postać i głos, po prostu cudownie. Ciekawe, czemu ja tak nie potrafiłem – prychnął Dean, ale jego wściekle zielone oczy wpatrzone w anioła złagodniały. – Przepraszam, Cas. Niepotrzebnie zwątpiłem.

Jack chciał powiedzieć, że starszy z Winchesterów często w kogoś wątpi, ale zmilczał. Sam nie był pewien, czy warto mu zaufać i kim się stanie. Miał nadzieję, że tym dobrym.

\- A błogosławiony jest ten, kto we mnie nie zwątpił – nieco bez sensu przytoczył słowa Jezusa Castiel, z trudem podnosząc się z dywanu i kuśtykając w stronę sofy, na której bezwładnie leżał Sam, podtrzymywany rękoma Malice i Deana. – Znowu zaufałem nie temu, komu trzeba, więc mi się należało.

On także wolał na razie nie wspominać o spotkaniu z Lucyferem. Na razie.

Ominął rozmyślającego o swoim statusie nefilima, odsunął na bok stojącą na środku salonu jak słup soli Melanie i pochylił się nad Samem, kładąc rękę na jego zaciśniętych na ranie długich, zakrwawionych palcach. Błysnęło jasne, uzdrawiające światło, spływając drobnymi wyładowaniami w górę, w dół i na boki samowego ciała – gdyby młodszy Winchester miał refluks żołądkowy, marskość wątroby, chorą prostatę lub kamienie w nerkach, też by go przy okazji wyleczyło. Rana po szponach Frau Perchty zniknęła bez śladu, nawet nie pozostawiwszy blizny.

\- Dzięki – wyszeptał z prawdziwą ulgą Dean, mocno zaciskając dłoń na ramieniu brata, nadal nieco oszołomionego, ale cudownie uzdrowionego.

\- Nie ma za co – odparł Cas, zatoczył się i z powrotem usiadł na dywanie, tym razem bliżej choinki. – Ale chyba muszę nabrać sił.

\- To ja posprzątam – powiedziała Malice, spoglądając na plamy krwi rozsiane po podłodze, sofie i ubraniach obu Winchesterów.

\- A ja zrobię kolację – odzyskała głos i możliwość poruszania się Melanie. – Żebyśmy wszyscy odzyskali siły. Mam też ciasto.

\- Z nugatem? – zapytał z nadzieją nefilim, uśmiechając się słodko.

\- Z jabłkami? – zagłuszył go Dean, pomagający Samowi usiąść prosto i oprzeć się o oparcie sofy, chociaż Sam już pomocy nie potrzebował.

\- Czekoladowe – bąknęła Melanie przepraszająco. – Z wiśniami.

\- Pycha – powiedzieli jednym głosem Dean i Jack, a siedzący na sofie Sam przewrócił oczyma. Chociaż też zgłodniał. Powstając niemalże z martwych człowiek głodnieje. Prawda?

*

Była to najdziwniejsza kolacja przedświąteczna, w jakiej Sam i Dean brali udział. Choinka, przy której zasiedli przyćmiewała wszelkie gałązki włożone do butelki i przystrojone odświeżaczami do powietrza o właściwym kształcie – miała na sobie wszystko, od bombek i sopli, przez cukierki i szyszki, po zabawki z drewna i słomy, a wszystko utrzymane w głębokiej czerwieni i złocie i odbijające się niczym miniaturowe lusterka w blasku barwnych lampek – potrójnego ich sznura. Ławę przykrywał śnieżnobiały, przynajmniej przez chwilę obrus, zastawiony wszystkim, co Melanie trzymała w lodówce i zamrażalniku z myślą o świętach i nieoczekiwanych gościach. Piernikowe ludzki, keks najeżony bakaliami jak jeż igłami, brownie z konfiturą z wiśni, krewetki w czosnku, polędwica wieprzowa w sosie musztardowym, indyk w żurawinie, kaczka po pekińsku, łosoś po norwesku, spaghetti po bolońsku, polski chleb na zakwasie, niemiecka (oj, lepiej zapomnieć o Frau Perchcie, której doczesne szczątki walały się w bagażniku Impali) kiełbasa, włoska ciabatta i szynka parmeńska, upojnie śmierdzący ser pleśniowy cambonzola, cheddar prosto z Anglii, pomidory z mozzarelą i bazylią, korniszony i marynowane zielone pomidory, pistacje, migdały, orzechy, kandyzowane figi i skórka pomarańczowa, granaty, jabłka, pomarańcze i owoce kaktusa, których każdy bał się dotknąć, bo były kolczaste. Czerwone świece w wymyślnych świecznikach nie były stosowane w żadnym rytuale, a po prostu zadawały szyku, pachnąc goździkami i rzucając gnące się artystycznie światłocienie na twarze zebranych. Alkoholu nie podano, by nie kusić, za to Sam (przebrany w niepokrwawione rzeczy) przyrządził bezalkoholowy poncz, tak smakowity, że nikt nie dbał o jego bezalkoholowość.

Jedząc, Melanie rzucała ukradkowe spojrzenia Deanowi, Dean – Samowi (ulga, że brat po raz kolejny cudem wyszedł cało z opresji wprawiała go w prawdziwą euforię), Sam – Malice, Malice – przeważnie Jackowi, zastanawiając się, dlaczego stara się naśladować ruchy i wilczy apetyt Deana, ale co chwilę zerkając na Sama, który przyciągał ją jak magnes i Castiela, bo po raz pierwszy miała do czynienia z aniołem, a Cas tradycyjnie co chwilę popatrywał na Deana, jednak jego wzrok czasem zbaczał w stronę Jacka, jakby upewniał się, że z młodym nefilimem wszystko w porządku. Jedynie Jack swobodnie przerzucał wzrok z jednego na drugiego, a na jego ustach błąkał się uśmiech pełen błogości, nadając mu może nie najmądrzejszy wygląd, ale zupełnie o to nie dbał. Był szczęśliwy. A że Lucyfer bez łaski pozostawał w mocy Asmodeusza – cóż, pomyśli o tym jutro.

Kiedy tuż przed północą, do drzwi mieszkania Melanie zapukał Sam O’Neil – tak, śledził Winchesterów przez pół Lily Dale, wpuścili i jego. Bo czemu nie? W końcu bracia uratowali mu kościsty tyłek przed Frau Perchtą. Jedynie, na wszelki wypadek, Dean sprawdził go wodą święconą, świadom, że zło nigdy nie śpi, po czym gospodyni nakarmiła gościa do wypęku i pościeliła mu na kanapie w salonie. Stary pijak nie był ani aniołem, ani demonem, tylko zwykłym sponiewieranym przez życie człowiekiem, którego życie właśnie odmieniło się na lepsze. Tak po cichutku i bez fanfar, ale… na dobre. Do końca długiego, nie tak złego życia wierzył w podłe czarownice z bajek dla dzieci, dzielnych łowców potworów, niespodziewanie objawianą dobroć ludzi i magię świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Prawie jak Scrooge, choć nigdy nie dorobił się majątku dickensowskiego zrzędy. Ale jego odzyskanej pogody ducha – jak najbardziej. Wyznawał motto wiktoriańskiego pisarza - miłujcie się nawzajem i niech Bóg dobry, sprawiedliwy i miłościwy błogosławi nas wszystkich i okaże nam swą łaskę. Powiedzmy, dodaliby Winchesterowie, ale szczęśliwie, więcej ich nie spotkał.


End file.
